Key to the City
Key to the City is the twenty-fourth episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on October 01, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary The Kingdom of Nuuma is under siege by Stags, who seeks to claim the Oracle Key enshrined there. The Queen of Nuuma sends a page to deliver a mysterious box to Arachna Castle, but ends up losing it. Chaos ensues as the Spider Riders attempt to save the page from Grasshop. Plot Stags troops ransack Nuuma in search of the Oracle Keys that may be located there. A woman who’s in possession of the key locks it in a box and entrusts it to a man who will protect it. Just as he escapes with it, Stags breaks down the doors and enters the building. The scene shifts to Hunter and Igneous during s training session while the others watch. After awhile, Hunter goes on about the hero Quake, whom admires and aspires to be like, so Hunter starts training again. Later, while out on patrol he goes off with Shadow and tries to write up battle strategies in the sand. In the meantime, Mantid and Buguese talk briefly about their plans, the process of Stags and Grasshop’s role in all of this. A Buzzbit is sent to Grasshop, informing him that he’s in charge of getting the next Oracle Key. Grasshop is delighted to hear this news. He quickly locates the man carrying the key, who’s on his way to deliver it to the Spider Riders. Grasshop chases him until he nearly falls off a cliff. The man holds on for dear life and is pulled to safety by Grasshop, but drops the box. Lumen hears something above him, which turns out to be the box, which then lands on his head. The Spider Riders study the box and Lumen happens to know the origin of the crest. The box had come from the kingdom of Nuuma. Not having seen the man drop the box Grasshop keeps him tied up and begins interigating him. While Grasshop goes on and on, the man manages to attack him and escape. As The Spider Riders continue to discuss the box from Nuuma, Igneous realizes that Hunter is nowhere to be found. Corona calls for him through her Manacle, but Hunter ignores her along with Shadow, who points out the fact that Corona is calling for him. Hunter does react when he hears a rumbling sound. Grasshop has taken the Iron Ant to chase after the man. Hunter and Shadow hitch a ride on the back of the machine and start questioning Grasshop. Not realizing whom he’s talking too, Grasshop answers all Hunter's questions. He then turns around and is shocked to see Hunter standing before him, as well as the rest of the Spider Riders. Grasshop creates a colliseum and challenges Hunter for the key. Hunter wins after Shadow reminds him of that Quake did not go into battle alone. Afterwards, the man desperately tells the Spider Riders to save Nuuma from the Invectids. He opens the box, revealing the key inside... Trivia In the episode Background English dub changes Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Brutus *Battle Spider Ebony *Queen Illuma *Nuuman Page *Stags *Grasshop *Mantid *Buguese *Dungobeet *Iron Ant Quotes *"Think very carefully how you answer my one question your majesty. Where is the Oracle Key..."- Stags and Queen Illuma meet face-to-face. *"A day of no Invectids is a good day. I think our luck is changing"- Lumen just before a box falls on his head, guess that means his luck is the same as always. *"I can't wait to tell my wife. Weeval, that's her beautiful name, will shower me with kisses and baker my favorite dinner, Maggot Pie!"- Grasshop boasts to the Nuuman Page, just before he's rendered unconscious. *"Hunter, you are in trouble." "Hm? What do you mean?" "Corona was calling you!" "Wha! When?" "Uh, why do I bother?" :— Shadow tries to get Hunter to pay more attention to his surroundings. Then realizes he's fighting a losing battle. *"Hey mister, what's you doing." "Isn't it clear what I'm doing? I'm chasing that man!" "But why?" "I have a direct order from Mantid to capture that man and deliver him back to the castle. And when I do I'm going to get a big promotion." "Oh you think so?" "I am so going to get a promotion, and a raise and extra vacation... Hunter Steele! But what are you doing here?" "So your chasing this poor man through the forest because Mantid ordered you too? And you plan to take him to the castle?" "How did you get that information?!" "Oh, a little grasshopper told us." :— Again Grasshop manages to reveal everything about his now formerly secret mission by not paying attention. Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links References External Links Category:Episodes